Rephrasing Destiny
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: As far as Hibari has remembered, he first met her when he's fifteen years old and they were officially dating when he's twenty three. "Who are you mister?" she had asked him one day with bandages covering her body. What should he answer? All he could think of was how to protect her—and he'll rephrase this destiny. "I'm your brother—and I'm going to take care of you." Fem27x18 AU


**A/N: **Hi! Okay, I know that some of you thought, "Oh-my-gosh, not again!" when you see this story published, considering the how many unfinished story that I have right now hahaha. But, well, I promise that I will not discontinue my other stories and will try to update ASAP. I'll have to apologize to one of my friend too—I'll work my best to do your request; this story just keep bugging me and I just wished to _read_ it, not just imagining it in my mind. Anyway, if you're reading my other stories as well, you can check out the progress/planning that I currently have on author's note on "Sky's Lost Pieces" update. Well, thanks for giving this fic a chance and enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know… but for the sake of formality… I don't own KHR…

**Summary:** As far as Hibari has ever remembered, he first met her when he's fifteen years old and they were officially dating when he's twenty three. "Who are you, mister?" she had asked him one day with bandages covering her body. What should he say for an answer? All he could think of was how to protect her—and he'll rephrase this bad destiny. "I'm your brother—and I'm going to take care of you." Fem27x18. AU

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), AU, kinda-TYL, fem27x18

* * *

It was that day, ten years ago, when he first met her. He was just about to leave the gates as he heard the bells when she came running with bruises on her knees.

"I-I'm sorry; I didn't meant to be late, really!"

He didn't really care for whatever she's going to say… it was transgression still and she's not going to get away with it.

.

.

.

It was that time, eight years ago, when he really acknowledge her existence. He was dialing Kusakabe on the phone when she entered the disciplinary committee's room.

"K-Kusakabe-san was injured when helping me from some bullies, s-so I'm here in his stead…"

He twitched in annoyance; he didn't care if she reasoned that there were fifty delinquents earlier—such weakling shouldn't be there.

.

.

.

It was that time, six years ago, when he finally stopped glaring at her. He was walking down the street when he saw her climbing up a tree and he could even see her jumpers.

"Well… I was just trying to help this little bird… you must've been tired patrolling the whole town… so at least let me help you with the little stuff, alright?"

He's slightly annoyed. He did care about little cute animals, but he never remembered needing any help.

.

.

.

It was that time, four years ago, when he saw her differently. It was raining and his hand was bleeding from the fight he's in earlier; she was there and was sitting beside him by the alley, holding his hands.

"I don't have any clean clothes to stop the bleeding. If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me in public, then let me cover your hand here; at least until the rain stopped."

He was a bit surprised—but secretly he was relieved by the warmth her hands provided.

.

.

.

It was that time, two years ago, when he finally longed for her. He had guided her to their old school, or to be precise, his office, by the orange-turning sky and took her by the hand.

"I-I thought you'd never ask…"

He sighed in content when he saw her response; even if he's a bit alarmed to see the tears pouring from her eyes.

.

.

.

So, he should have his own happy ending, albeit unexpected, impossible, and all… Married, make a family, and live a happy life… If only he never received that call—

"Good evening, is this an acquaintance of Sawada Tsunahime? There's trouble."

His hand circled the phone in deadly grip. He rushed to the hospital as if for his life and when he arrived at the hospital… his world collapsed.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Rephrasing Destiny_**

* * *

"We're terribly sorry, Hibari-san…" the nurse trailed off, with a sad-like tone on her voice. At the moment, the man didn't care what the nurses said, what the doctor explained, what his subordinate Kusakabe has offered… everything around him looked as if mocking him intentionally—even if they're only standing still.

Hibari Kyouya stood still by the white bed, watching the petite brunette lay silently in her sleep. At the age of twenty five, he was what any women would describe as handsome and what any men would be jealous at. There's only one woman that has never squealed or whispered behind his back and she's the only one he has ever given the chance to approach him, even if she's two years younger than him.

In front of him was the brunette—the only woman he would ever allow to call him by his first name; the only one he would ever wished to live with.

And now she's lying in bed, in a coma, they said. Apparently a few hours earlier, she was just driving with her parents to one of her father's acquaintance's party. It was a big celebration for the family's daughter's third birthday. She just texted him that she's sleepy and she's going to take a quick nap when a truck slammed into the car straight by the right side—that was according to what Kusakabe told him from what the police found on her almost-wrecked phone. Both the adults didn't survive the impact, but she miraculously survived, at the very least, from the crash, although hasn't regained a sign of consciousness.

His hand brushed hers softly. There were drips here and there, tubes connecting to her small body. Her head was bandaged, so was her chest and arms, and her eyes were closed.

His eyes narrowed before he slipped his hand into her smaller one carefully, as if one fault would break her. And really, by the look of it, it just might. Looking at her now-sleeping figure, he couldn't get her smiling image out of his head. Should he really believe what the police and doctors said? That his reason for living was going to disappear so unceremoniously? Just because of a truck that still ran full-speed even when the light was red? So in the end his entire problem was because of transgression?

"There's still a chance she's gonna survive, Kyo-san," Kusakabe tried to comfort his leader, albeit fearing that anything he said would only make things worse, knowing his boss.

"Tetsu."

"Y-yes, Kyo-san?"

"Get out."

"B-but-"

"I said, get out." Kusakabe only saw a glint of his glare and he didn't need to be ordered the third time. He sighed softly and bowed slightly before went to the door.

"… Yes, Kyo-san."

Hibari didn't even turn around when the door clicked. He wanted to leave and slash everything that dare to exist in his present, but a bigger part of him just wants to stay and hold her to him. Knowing her, she would never give up struggling for living; she's not the kind of girl that would just break and run away from everything. She may be fragile but she's not weak.

_Cold…_

He remembered it was winter when they talked their feelings out (more like her actually) and they're finally official that same evening. She was wearing a pale white dress with simple gold dots at the near hem of the dress where it stopped above her knees, and a pale cream bandana. The only warmth she received were from a caramel brown puffy jacket that she admitted has been her last birthday present and the leather boots she has bought with her three-months saving.

That time she even invited him for dinner, only the both of them, just because she knew that he won't like to hang out in crowds (aka with her parents). He wanted to refuse, thinking that it was unwise for her, not to mention the bad image about him that could be imprinted in her parents' minds, but she cajoled him relentlessly and even phoned her family to inform them.

_"Of course family matters," she said with a blush on her cheeks, "but right now I just wanted to be with you."_

Now he has never been more grateful that he agreed.

The skylark sighed dejectedly. Even if Kusakabe was right, and she survived, at what cost? Now her parents weren't here anymore, so how could he explain it to her later on? How would he comfort her later on, if he must? What if later on the doctor announced she's just going to have a few years left to live? What if she's gonna be permanently unrecovered? What will he choose if the doctor ask him whether to let her stay in coma forever or end her life right then?

His steel eyes looked at her sleeping figure.

_"Hey, Kyouya, let's have a dinner at this place again next year."_

His grip around her tightened. He'll take whatever it takes, as long as she can be here again.

* * *

_… I'm sorry…_

* * *

If they say that true love won't go nowhere, that they'll bound to meet together in one way or another, then it certainly was true for him—it has been three weeks after the accident and now the hospital, or rather yet, Kusakabe, whom he has entrusted to guard her at the hospital, has phoned him in a rush. In an excited and impatient voice, Kusakabe told him that his fiancée has gained consciousness and has opened her eyes for the first time since weeks.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Fifteen minutes later, he's already in front of her room, talking to the supervising doctor. The owlish doctor looked half-glad, half-nervous, as he explained about the surgeries and the methods they've gone through with, which the skylark didn't fail to notice. And that had somehow created an unsettling feeling in his chest, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes… well, I think it'll be best for you to see her first…" the doctor said with an obvious hint of apprehensiveness. Hibari didn't lower his guard, if otherwise it only makes him more alert. What he saw as soon as he entered the room, however, undeniably gave him a powerful sense of relief—the brunette's eyes, despite looking drowsy and all, has awakened, and was now looking at him as soon as he entered.

The look on Kusakabe's face, though, was far from good, despite his stiff feign smile.

"K-Kyo-san," he mentioned softly, but stopped as soon as the word slipped out of his mouth. Instead, under Hibari's steel questioning eyes, he only cleared his throat silently and bowed his head. Hibari wanted to scoff, honestly, but truth be told he's not entirely relieved either. He approached the bed, all the while ignoring the watchful eyes behind his back. Her eyes, her doe eyes, were watching him as well as he walked to her side.

"… Tsunahime," his cool and unchanging voice speak almost in a deliberate carefulness as he tried to suppress any urge to hug or kiss or scold her for making him endured those awful three weeks. He watched her parted her lips, and was a bit tense when he saw her eyebrows furrowed.

"… W-who… who are you, mister…?"

The words come out a bit fumbled and croaky, but it sounded like a bang in his ears—and he immediately hoped that he's not hearing her correctly. He slowly straightened his back with disbelief mirrored on his eyes. It took a few long seconds before it sunk in completely. The shoes he's wearing make out a tap as he turned over the other men in the room. Kusakabe was avoiding eyes contact and so did the doctor. His eyes were glaring, although if anyone knew better, it was filled more with sorrow than anger. He closed his eyes in an attempt to cool himself down. He would not burst in front of her when she's in this condition.

"Hey, mister…" the nostalgic voice gained his attention. His eyes have retreated from the expression they're having seconds ago. He felt as if a hammer has hit him in the chest when he saw her smile, "I heard… from K-Kusa… kabe-san, that you're the one who had been worried for me… thank you."

Recognition lit his eyes. Could she remember something after all?

"Tsunahime…" his words threaded out almost delicately. "Do you know… who I am?"

"…" her brown eyes looked zoning off, obviously thinking something hard. Even if she forget about everything—even herself—but she was still the same Tsuna the world knew. Thank goodness. She pursed her lips in disappointment and wonder, "I… I don't think I know… w-who are you, mister?"

"…!"

The doctor sighed and as if being used to these situations, turned his body away. Kusakabe on the other hand jerked his head in surprise and worry; what should Hibari answer? No one expected that the one who think the most was him. He should tell her the truth—that he's her fiancée, but is she ready for it, when she has to learn to love him all over again from nothing and with nothing? All those memories were wiped off just like that. He could just tell her that he's her friend, something so common, something so natural… but will she let herself to trust him to take of her? What should he answer when she ask about her parents? She could be at one side of the extremes, too.

He looked at her, those expectant, clueless eyes…

He could be blunt and just tell her that he's indeed her fiancé, who was just about to be her husband in a few months…

He could say that he's a friend, and guide her back to this world without any intimacy or trust that they've been sharing for years…

He could've told her a lie, tell her that he's just a random person who has seen the accident and bury all of his own memories about her…

… But how could he?

"… Kyo-san…"

"Mister…?"

Hibari clenched his fists and stared right unto her brown eyes. He might be regretting this later on and gritted his own teeth, but right now, as much as it hurts him, he wasn't really reassured if she would believe him if he had told her that he's her fiancé. All that he could think of was to protect her and let her start everything anew with someone that she trusted—someone that would support her in under any circumstances and know of her own feelings, even if it meant he, too, have to leave everything behind.

His eyebrows furrowed, and took a shallow breath. The expression on his eyes changed.

"I'm your brother…" the words came out in an almost determined tone. "And I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaahh… LOL I feel sooo hilarious when I read Hibari said "I'm your brother" out of the blue! That's so epic; but what else can I do? Hahaha, I hope you don't mind, well, the situation will be explained more… clearly in the next chapters, I promise. So, the main conflict of this chapter is that Tsuna got into accident where she lost her parents (yes, the same Iemitsu and Nana) and her memories (aka, AMNESIA). And that Hibari have to somehow take care of her and support her when she didn't know anything. Yup, that's about it! Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading, and any suggestion or criticism are accepted! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! Do tell me if I should continue this or not okay?

**P.s.** I know this story's cliché (somewhat)… but I hope that I can make it somehow interesting in TsunaxHibari style! XD

**_NOTE: "Why Hibari, of all option, has to say that he's Tsuna's brother?"  
_A: "Why not her fiancé/boyfriend?"**, because, if we think about Tsuna's condition, won't she feel somewhat like a… "What? I've got a boyfriend already?" despite not knowing anything because her memories are wiped out. It must've felt like… she's between alerted and confused.

**A: "Why not a friend?"**, because if he said that he's a friend, I don't think she would really trust him wholeheartedly. I mean… if he got too close or attentive towards her, she would feel a bit cautious instead. Of course, Hibari could've watch and protect her from afar where she didn't know… but that somehow also felt like Hibari have to "forget" her for a while too… and if that's the case, the story won't go on (the real reason…? Hahahaha)

**A: "Why not a neighbor or something?"**, well… seriously? Think in that dramatic situation, Hibari suddenly said, "I'm your neighbor,"… that's not on a level of hilarious anymore would it? LOL! XD

**A: "Why not a relative?"**, hmm, because… if he can say that he's her brother, so why he has to be her relative? LOL okay, that's a reckless answer. What I meant is… well, I do think that Hibari was at the point when he really care and intimate with her, so the closer the relationship the better for him, too.

**A: "Why not say that he's just a… 'someone'?"**, yeah, I know. Like… he said something similar with, "I'm… someone. You didn't need to know." That's secretive (like him alright!) and cooler (yes, I know…), but that somehow implied that he didn't really care for her that much until he said something like that. And I think that it'll make him look like a person that's not decisive—while I truly think that Hibari was someone of his words.

**A: "So, why a brother?"**, well, the main point that I want to stressed at is that he implied the fact that he feels and shares the same feeling and sorrow as her (who had lost her parents and memories) and also, by saying that he's her brother, she would trust him unconditionally and that'll let him to take care of her easier and more flexible. I know, I know, there's also an issue that he have absolutely nothing in common with Tsuna… well, don't mind the little things (irresponsible as always LOL). And also… for the sake of the plot of the story (LOL, seriously… hahaha)


End file.
